Welcome to Camp Competitive With a Side of Rules
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are off to camp with Melody and Trever as counslers. There's a camp competition, a talent show, drama, and much much more. Not to mention we have a side of Melody's rules that must be obeyed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Packing for Camp

**I guess alot of people wanted me to write this story! Enjoy, Melody's rules aren't coming up until the next chapter, but this chapter is funny too.**

**Welcome to Camp Competitive With a Side of Rules**

"Alvin!" Melody yelled. "You couldn't pack any slower, could you?"

"Don't rush me!" Alvin yelled back.

"Come on grandpa!"

"Don't call me grandpa!"

"Then hurry up, geez, you make pokey little puppy look like he's never late."

"Shut up!"

"It's true. Simon, how are you coming along?" Simon shut his suitcase and zipped it up.

"I'm done Melody. Isn't this exciting? The Chipettes, Trever, and all of us going to Camp for two weeks, I mean, do the math you get half of the month."

"Yeah I know." Melody replied smiling at her younger brother Simon. "I can't wait because this year I'm going to be a counselor. It's my first year but I'm not worried because Trever is going to be one too and it's his first year too." Melody then looked over at Theodore who was really close to being done. "How's it going Theo?"

"Oh fine just fine." Theodore replied. Melody turned back to Alvin who was still nowhere close to being half way done.

"You do realize that we are leaving for camp this afternoon, Alvin? Dave told us to be ready by 1 and its 12:30."

"Stop rushing me!" Alvin shouted.

"Geez Al I'm trying to help you, unless of course you want Dave to yell at you for not being ready."

"Well if you were helping me you would be helping me pack. So how about you help me pack."

"You know Alvin, I'm not your maid."

"Then you're not helping me."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes, because I'm helping you by telling you to get yourself in gear so Dave won't yell at you."

"That's not helping."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Could you two stop fighting?" Simon shouted making the room silent. After a few short seconds Simon's tone changed from extremely pissed to a ROFL tone. "Geez, you two just love to bicker."

"Sure do." Melody and Alvin responded cheerfully.

"Done." Theodore said zipping up his suitcase. "I'll help you Alvin."

"You see this, Melody?" Alvin said with a voice of a smart aleck. "This is helping." Melody smirked. She knew how to play this game with Alvin she responded back like a smart aleck saying,

"Nope, I don't really see a difference in how Theo was helping compared to how I was helping." Alvin glared at Melody and Melody glared back, Simon did a face palm **(If you don't know what that is, it means hitting yourself in the face with the palm of your hand, people usually do it when they're stressed, tired, or annoyed in Simon's state it was probably annoyed) **while Theodore continued packing Alvin's suitcase.

Five minutes before everyone was supposed to leave, Alvin's suitcase was eventually packed.

"Come on, kids!" Dave yelled at the bottom of the staircase. "We still have to pick Trever and the Chipettes up." The first one down the stairs was Melody; she walked downstairs with her heavy suitcase and pulled it to the trunk. She then threw it in the trunk. Simon came walking down the stairs with his suitcase, which was a lot lighter than Melody's but still it was heavy. As Simon put his suitcase in the trunk, Theodore came whipping down the stairs with his suitcase. After Theodore put his suitcase in the trunk, Dave called, "Alvin, Alvin it's time to leave." There was no response. "ALVIN!" Then Alvin slid down the stairs on the stair's railing while holding his suitcase. When Alvin hit the bottom, Dave looked cross. When Alvin finally loaded his suitcase in the trunk everyone got into the car. Alvin beat Melody to sit shotgun, Melody glared at Alvin while Alvin smiled rudely. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that they weren't taking Dave's car. Dave's car happens to be at the mechanics so Dave is barrowing his friend's huge van.

Dave drove as little as 2 meters to the Chipette's house. Everyone could hear Miss Miller yell,

"Girls, I hope you brought underwear!"

"Oh geez, we did Miss Miller." Came a response that sounded like the voice of Brittany. Melody could not help but laugh in her head because she knew this was too damn funny. Soon Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor came outside with their suitcases and of course the boys got out of the car to help them load the suitcases into the trunk, especially Brittany.

"I don't want to break a nail, Alvin." Brittany complained as Alvin loaded her suitcase into the trunk.

"Come on Brittany." When everyone loaded up, Eleanor took a seat next to Theodore, Jeanette joined Simon in the back of the van while Brittany sat next to Melody on the right, behind Alvin.

"Alright one more person to pick up." Melody said as Dave pulled into Trever's driveway. Trever was walking out of the house with his suitcase so Melody got out of the car, ran to Trever, and gave him a hug. He then smiled and put his stuff in the trunk. He took the last empty seat in the van which was to Melody's left.

While finally on the open road, Alvin cranked up some tunes which everyone danced to, well at least tried to dance to I mean you can't dance in car with your seatbelt on. Or can you? While in the back seat, Simon and Jeanette were having a conversation.

"So Simon," Jeanette began. "What's the first thing you're going to do when you get to camp?"

"I don't really know. Maybe do some research on types of leaves from trees."

"May I join you?"

"Sure." In the two seats in front of them Eleanor and Theodore were talking about camp too.

"Eleanor, I can't wait. I wonder what types of food they'll have this year?"

"Yeah." Responded Eleanor. "I really enjoy the food there." Now in the three seats in front of Eleanor and Theodore, **(DANG BIG BUTT VAN AM I RIGHT!)** Melody and Trever were whispering. Brittany and Alvin were having a bit of an argument so loud that they could hear each other but so soft Dave couldn't hear.

"Alvin," Brittany began. "You know that the girls are going to kick your butt in the talent show and the camp games."

"Please." Alvin responded. "More like the boys are going to be kicking yours."

"Hey kids." Dave said interrupting everyone's discussion. "We're here." **I NEED OCS WHO WOULD LIKE TO BE A CAMPER IN THIS STORY! I'M ONLY TAKING TWO BOY OCS AND TWO GIRL OCS TO BE IN THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES CABIN AND THE REST WILL BE COUNSELRS AND CAMPERS. IF YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE A COUNSLER WRITE COUNSLER UNDER YOUR OCS DESCRIPTION! GOOD LUCK!**

**Well I don't really have much to tell you except this is going to be based a little bit off of my experience at camp but not exactly, I'm tweeking it to make it funny. REVEIW it's what keeps my stories alive.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cabins and Counselors

**Dear people who read my stories, I would like to thank you for your OCs now if your OC isnt in this chapter dont panic, they will be in the next. Special thanks to Wendy, The Youngest Seville Kaylee, Chipettegirl10, DorkAndProudOfIt, and Simon Seville for letting me use your OC more OCs in next chapter**

Everyone stepped out of the car and took a look around. There was a lodge, a swing set with a slide and teeter totter, there was tether ball, a swimming pool, and of course a lot of campers. There were two paths, one that led to the boys' cabins and one that led to the girls' cabins.

"All right." Dave said as everyone pulled their luggage out of the car. "Melody, Trever, and I are going to the lodge to get everyone signed in." Melody, Trever, and Dave soon headed over to lodge. The Chipmunks and Chipettes pulled their luggage to a nearby tree and sat down to wait for Dave, Melody, and Trever to come back. They sat there for awhile without saying a word and then a camper approached them.

"Hello, I'm Wendy." The camper said.

"Hello." Brittany said. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet Brittany of the Chipettes." Wendy then smiled. She had brown hair and blue square framed glasses.

"Oh my." Eleanor said.

"What?" Theodore asked.

"Wendy looks just like Jeanette."

"OH MY THEY DO!" Alvin shouted. Jeanette sat up and looked at Wendy, she smiled.

"I hope we're in the same cabin, Wendy." Jeanette happily stated. "You seem really nice."

"Well, my cabin number is cabin 3."

"Oh I do hope we get cabin 3." Brittany stated.

"Wendy, Wendy," A voice shouted. Then a girl chipmunk appeared with auburn/blonde hair wearing a pink tank top with a peace symbol on it along with pink flip flops with denim shorts. "Wendy, where have you been?"

"Relax, Chrissy." Wendy replied. "I was just meeting more new campers."

"OMG!" Chrissy shouted. "You're the Chipmunks and the Chipettes."

"In the flesh." Brittany replied.

"OMG! WHAT CABIN ARE YOU IN!"

"We don't know yet." Eleanor said. "We're waiting for Dave, Melody, and Trever to return from the lodge. Anyways, what cabin are you in?"

"Cabin 3 with Wendy."

"Did you meet your counselors yet?" Jeanette asked.

"Nope. Camp tradition states that counselors must wait until the campers have all been assigned to their cabins. Then they go and make a surprise visit."

"This is so exciting." Theodore burst.

"I know." Said another voice. A boy chipmunk came in.

"Oh hi Alex." Chrissy said. "This is the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

"I've been wanting to meet you." Alex said shaking Alvin's hand and then shaking everyone else's.

"What cabin are you in?" Simon asked.

"Cabin 9, the cabin you want to be in."

"Maybe we'll get cabin 9." Theodore said.

"Maybe." Alvin shrugged.

"You're all signed in!" Melody yelled running to the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" Trever yelled after catching up with Melody. "You're in cabin 9!"

"YES!" Theodore yelled happily giving Alex a high five.

"And the girls are in Cabin 3." Dave said being the last one back. The Chipettes jumped with joy and hugged Chrissy and Wendy.

"This is going to be really fun." Wendy began. "We can each other pedicures and manicures."

"Yeah and I get care packages all the time for my cabin from my relatives." Chrissy added.

"Come boys." Dave said. "Let's get you down to cabin 9 to unpack. Melody, you take the girls."

"I'll go with you guys." Alex said to the Chipmunks. When Alex, Dave, Trever, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore left down the boys' path, Melody led the Chipettes and Chrissy and Wendy who decided to tag along to the cabin. When the girls got to the cabin, Chrissy and Wendy showed the Chipettes where they were bunking. Brittany unpacked right next to the bed and Eleanor and Jeanette decided to bunk on the bed next to Brittany's.

When all the unpacking was done, the girls headed up back to the lodge and saw Alex, Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Trever.

"Bye." Dave said. "Remember, Melody and Trever our counselors so behave." Dave looked directly at Alvin. When Dave got in the big van and drove away the camp bell rang.

"Looks like it's time for the counselor cabin tradition." Wendy said. "Come on."

"All right." The camp director shouted. "Let's settle down." The campers became quiet. "It's time that we tell our counselors where they're headed." The camp director went down the list for the boys and then came to Trever,

"Trever and Joey, cabin 9." Theodore squealed, Simon smiled, and Alvin huffed. Then the director went down the girls list and read the names, when Melody's name came she said,

"Melody and Julianna, cabin 3." The Chipettes high fived each other and then Wendy and Chrissy. "Melody," The director said to Melody. "You will be alone for three days. Julianna has the flu, so she'll back when she's better."

"Okay." Melody responded. "I've met all the campers of cabin 3 and I know the Chipettes so it shouldn't be that hard."

"Did you meet Angel?" Melody's face expression changed. Melody said,

"Angel who?"

"Angel Kastaway." Melody shouted damn four times in her head.

"Yes."

"Oh good. She arrived late so when you go unpack, you might see her in there. Also another girl Kaylee is here too so be nice."

"Great." Melody grinded her teeth. She hated Angel, but Melody was a counselor and Angel was a camper, and this Kaylee girl seemed nice so Melody quickly changed her mood to happy and said.

"Oh okay."

The first day of camp for the Chipmunks and Chipettes was fun because they had new friends. On the way down to dinner they saw Melody shooting the evil eye at Angel. A tan girl with long black hair, blonde highlights, and yellow overall skirt. (I really don't know the real name for overall skirts so I call them overall skirts)

"Nobody told me Angel was here." Brittany shouted. Brittany pulled herself closer to Alvin. Melody walked to the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Alex, Chrissy, and Wendy and said,

"She's in my cabin. My cabin. Kaylee was silent. I think she freaked on Angel and my fight."

"Don't worry Melody." Eleanor said while everyone was eating dinner. "You only got to put up with Angel for two weeks."

"Great that makes me feel worse."

"You should beat her up." Brittany suggested.

"No, I'll be kicked out."

"True." Trever said. "I hope Kaylee is all right."

"Don't worry." Melody happily said. "I bet she is and I think I know what I need to do to make Angel mad."

Everyone was confused. When all the camp activities were done for that day and it was 9:30, Melody greeted everyone happily. She shut the cabin behind her. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Hello girls." Melody said. "For some this is your first year of camp and others have been here since diaper rash, but to get along in my cabin. There are some rules that must be obeyed. Rule number one, no going over to the boys' side." The girls were silent. "Unless you're there to prank them." The girls laughed. "Rule number two, no sneaking food from the food kitchens at night." Eleanor looked unhappy. "Unless you sneak me a pack of cherry red twizzlers. Now rule three, no staying up past twelve." All the girls looked pissed. "Unless I stay up with you." The girls and Melody laughed. As the laughter died Melody spoke, "But seriously girls, if I catch you on the boys side doing things that aren't appropriate, I'm going to put my spiky cleats on and stick my size 8 ½ up your ass." The girls all covered their butts. "Girls, go get your teeth brushed now and if you're not back here in 5 minutes I won't be afraid to shut the door on you and leave you outside to sleep with the bears." The girls ran to the bath houses and did as they were told. They were officially doing things the Melody way.

**AVPS is what inspired me to write the Melody rules. Be ready for next chapter keep adding your ocs I need more girl counslers and more boy campers and boy counsloers.**


	3. Chapter 3: New and Old faces to meet

**Next chapter, boy that was quick. If your OC was not used yet, don't panic I'll get to them because I always use all the OCs submitted. Special thanks to DarkAngelDanielleSeville, KellyGirl, awesome person, Taylor S. Rocks, dynamite, Breakout, and Twilight for letting me barrow your OCs. Love you all keep reading more OCs will be in the next chapter.**

It was the next day. The girls of cabin 3 except Melody, Angel, and Kaylee awoke early to take showers. When they came back, Melody was still asleep, Angel was making Kaylee straighten her hair.

"Make sure you straighten everything, wimp." Angel insulted Kaylee in a whisper. All the girls overheard even over Melody's loud snoring. Chrissy whispered,

"You're right. That girl Angel is rude."

"Melody told you so." Brittany replied.

"Speaking of Melody," Began Wendy. "She seemed pretty serious with her rules. I think if we didn't get back here in those 5 minutes she would have actually shut the door on us and lock it. What was with that?"

"Melody is just being Melody." Giggled Eleanor. "She's mad because she has Angel in her cabin. I'm sure once Julianna our other counselor shows, she will lighten up."

"I do hope so." Wendy replied. "I'm sorry but she just scared me."

"That's Melody for you." Jeanette whispered.

"OW! Watch wear you're straightening with that thing!" Angel snapped loudly at Kaylee but not loud enough to make Melody wake up.

"Sorry." Replied Kaylee. "I didn't mean to burn your ear."

"No you're not sorry if you burned my ear. You little bitch, I know what you did, Melody put you up to this."

"No she didn't and I'm really sorry."

"Whatever you little bitch." Kaylee looked like she was going to cry as she returned to straightening Angel's hair. The Chipettes, Chrissy, and Wendy overheard and they all frowned. Wendy and Brittany got up first followed by the rest. Brittany and Wendy stood over Angel and she looked up and said,

"Ewww, its Brittany. Still trying to keep your man on a leash? I see you've made friends. So are you going to turn your back on them like you did with me?"

"Shut up." Brittany said. "I turned my back on you because you are the queen of whores, otherwise known as a man stealing slut."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard her." Wendy said backing Brittany up. "And why are you treating Kaylee like she's your property?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Melody said in her sleep.

"Yeah what Melody the sleep talker said." Chrissy added.

"Her opinion isn't important."

"It is if it's about you." Eleanor snapped.

"Come on, Kaylee." Brittany said nicely. "You don't need her."

"Well….ugh." Kaylee stuttered. At that moment the wake up bell rung and Melody got out of bed.

"Good morning girls and enemy." She yawned. Angel frowned and stuck out her tongue. "Put your tongue away, a, no one wants to see you slobber and b, I'm in charge and if you don't respect me we can talk to the director."

"We're ready to go up to the lodge." Brittany said to Melody.

"Okay." Melody replied. "Go."

"Come on, Kaylee." Jeanette called. "Come with us."

"Well…I have to finish Angel's hair." She sighed.

"Oh, okay."

The girls walked all the way up to the lodge talking about the morning fight. They took seats on the swing set, slide, and the teeter totter. A few minutes went by they saw Trever walking up the path from the boys side, he approached the girls and said,

"Boy, I thought girls were slow. The boys aren't even dressed, anyways have you seen Melody?"

"She's in the cabin." Eleanor replied.

"Oh, okay, how was your night last night?"

"Horrible." Jeanette said. "Melody was pissed off. She made these rules that literally scared the crap out of everybody."

"Listen, I'll talk to her. She never gets mad at me. I'll tell her to calm down."

"Thanks Trever." Brittany said.

"You're welcome, if Melody comes by; tell her I'm in the lodge."

"Okay." Trever soon sprinted to the lodge and more minutes passed. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Alex arrived.

"Hey." Alvin said sitting on the slide next to Brittany. "How was your night?" The girls all said sarcastically,

"Well, it was just dandy." The boys laughed.

"Ours was restless." Simon said. "Thanks to two certain chipmunks that wouldn't stop laughing. Geez!"

"What?" Alvin and Alex said innocently.

"I don't even know how Trever managed to sleep through that." Simon continued. "I thought he was going to come over to you guys and yell shut up."

"We met new friends in our cabin." Theodore said changing the subject randomly. "You'll get to meet them soon."

"Oh…maybe they're cute." Chrissy giggled.

"So I heard that Angel was in your cabin, Brit." Alvin whispered in her ear.

"Yeah she is." Brittany whispered back while Chrissy was going on and on about boys. "She's taking control of a girl named Kaylee in out cabin. This morning she called Kaylee a bitch after Kaylee apologized for burning her ear on her straightener."

"Really? Because if I did that I wouldn't apologize to Angel at all, I would just laugh."

"Wow Alvin, you are a real asshole. You know that?"

"Yeah I do know, that's why I'm Alvin."

"Kaylee is so afraid to leave Angel and befriend us."

"Maybe if you keep asking her, she will eventually give in."

"Alvin you I both know that that is annoying plus it would make everyone look like a stalker."

"True. Just wait it out, give Kaylee time to grow on you and the other girls."

"Oh look, our other friends from cabin 9 are coming." Alex shouted. "Hey dudes, we're over here." Three boy chipmunks ran up to everyone.

"Hey Alex, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, we've been looking all over for you four." One of the boy chipmunks said. He looked over and began his introduction,

"Hi, my name is Aaron. The one with the brown and baggy pants is Jacob and the one with the electric blue eyes, brown hair, black tank top and blue jeans is Kyle."

"Hello." The girls all said. Before Aaron could say something he locked eyes with Chrissy, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Chrissy and he moved closer to each other. (here comes the Barbie and Ken moment)

"Hi." Aaron said.

"Chrissy." Chrissy quickly said. "Chrissy is my name. Have we met before?"

"If we did, I would have remembered." After Aaron said that Chrissy giggled while everyone watched in confusion and that's when the breakfast bell rang.

"We'd better get to breakfast." Aaron charmingly said. "Shall we walk?"

"Yes." Chrissy replied taking Aaron's hand and walking with him to the lodge.

"Someone's in love." Brittany mockingly said. Everyone laughed as they got off the playground equipment.

Everybody lined up for breakfast, Melody had managed to sneak by everyone to the lodge because she was already at the lodge when the girls of cabin 3 lined up. There were so many other cabins besides cabin 3 and 9. When all the campers were marked here by the counselors everyone went down to eat.

The first full day of camps breakfast was French toast sticks. Everyone watched as Chrissy fed a French toast stick to Aaron who ate it. They watched poor Kaylee sit and eat breakfast with Angel alone.

"OMG! Kaylee, go easy on the syrup. You'll get fatter then what you already are."

"Oh, sorry." Kaylee sighed while handing Angel the syrup. Kaylee wasn't even fat, she was pretty skinny, but in Angel's eyes, being skinny is being a string bean.

"Now if you were me, then you can have more syrup, but you're not so that's that." Melody, who happened to be eating with the campers of cabin 9 and 3 (well besides Kaylee and Angel) began imitating Angel's nasally voice. Everyone laughed, but everyone still felt bad for poor Kaylee. A counselor and Trever came to the table.

"Hey." Came the counselor's voice. It was so familiar to Melody. Melody turned to face her BFF Dani.

"OMG! DANI!" Melody screamed.

"Hello Dani." the Chipmunks and Chipettes and Chrissy greeted.

"Dani?" Wendy, Alex and the other boys asked.

"Old friend." Chrissy said.

"When did you get here?" Melody asked.

"This morning." Dani replied. "Trever was looking all over for you so we could meet up but I guess we couldn't do to the fact you like to sleep in."

"Hey." Everyone laughed.

"Nice to meet you Dani." Wendy, Alex, and the other boys greeted.

"I really missed everyone." Dani said.

"We missed you too." Simon said.

"OMG! SIMON! IS THAT YOU! DANG YOU'RE GETTING OLD!" (Ugh he's only 12 not much of a difference)

"Hi Dani." Jeanette greeted.

"Hey Jean, how's everything been?"

"Oh….the usual."

"Well, I'm the counselor of Cabin number 4 with another counselor by the name of Ashley."

"Who do you have in your cabin?" Wendy asked.

"A girl named Michelle.."

"Hey, you got my other bff in your cabin."

"Really? That's cool."

"Tell me more people." Melody begged.

"I've got a girl named Vanessa, Jillian.."

"Ewww Jillian, that sucks." Jeanette said.

"Ugh you think. Then we have a girl named Samantha."

"Why is it that my cabin has more girls then yours?" Melody asked. (I can answer that one for you Melody)

"I don't know." Then all of a sudden the tables with campers began to sing

(The song you are about to hear is a total camp song I hear at my camp every year)

_Here's to Alvin and the way he does the hula, here's to Alvin and the way he does the hula. Come on Alvin give us the show, show us how you do the hula, THE HULA!_

Brittany laughed as the tables kept repeating the song. He finally got up and began to do the hula. Melody took a picture and smirked. The song died.

"That was too damn funny, dude." Kyle laughed.

"Yeah," Jacob added. "I couldn't help but laugh."

"Shut up." Alvin said.

"Oh Alvin, we're only playing with you." Brittany said as Alvin's face turned red.

After breakfast there were some camp activities, Melody got a call she went to the pay phone and said,

"Hello."

"Hey Melody. This is Julianna."

"Oh you're the other counselor." Julianna coughed loudly.

"I was just calling so I can hear the voice of my counselor bud. Even we haven't met yet, I just wanted to introduce myself beforehand."

"Oh, you don't sound good."

"No I don't. I heard we have the Chipettes in our cabin."

"Yeah, we do."

"Oh I hope I get better soon so I can meet them."

"Oh they're little Angels." Melody paused.

"Hello, Melody, you there?"

"Oh I am I'm just thinking about one of our other campers."

"Oh okay."

"I think I should get back to the camp activities. I'll call you later. You need sleep."

"All right, bye."

Melody hung the phone up and it rang, she answered with a smirk,

"Customer service."

"Is Amy there?" Came a drunken voice.

"No, Amy aint here can I leave a message?"

"No." The phone line went dead. Melody laughed to herself and hung the phone up. She walked over to Trever.

"How was your phone call with Julianna?" Trever asked.

"It was great but that phone prank you tried to pull on me was too damn funny."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Trever, I saw you with your phone in your hand, next time, hide it better." Melody and Trever laughed.

**FINALLY TREVER ACTUALLY TRIED TO PULL A PRANK ON MELODY! LOL The hula was a camp song at my camp and there's pleanty more songs I'm using in later on chapters. LOL ALVIN DO THE HULA! Alvin: (Does hula) There now shut up! Will Kaylee leave Angel and join the good guys? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Horizontal Hour Mayhem

**Special thanks to Breakout I forgot to give you credit in the last chapter sorry. Thanks for letting me use your OC!**

The clock reached noon and everyone went to lunch. After lunch was mail call. Everyone hurried into the lodge and sat down. There were 5 huge packages and a lot of letters. The camp tradition was that if you get a package, you have to sing for it, if you get three letters you have to sing for it. The director picked up the first letter and said,

"Michelle." Everyone watched as Michelle went to retrieve her letter. The camp director pulled out another letter, "Kyle." Kyle went to get his letter. "Kyle." That was two. "Kyle." Everyone laughed. Kyle looked around and sang the first part of _Boehm Rhapsody_ and he sat down. The director went through more letters and other campers got three letters and they had to sing. The last one was for Dani. "Now let's move on to the packages. The first package is addressed to the boys and counselors of cabin 9." The Chipmunks, Alex, Aaron, Kyle, Jacob, Joey and Trever got up. They sang the chorus of _Video Killed the Radio Star_. 2 more packages were handed out to other campers. The next one was addressed to Angel. Angel went up and _**tried**_ to sing _We Got the Beat _when she was done she sat down. Melody smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh nothing." Melody replied.

"Next package is addressed to the Chipettes." The Chipettes got up and sang some of _Girls Just Want to Have Fun. _"Now for the final package, Kaylee and the girls/counselors of cabin 3." Cabin 3 got up and huddled together.

"What should we sing?" Brittany asked.

"We should let Kaylee decide. I mean the package was from her folks." Wendy suggested.

"I agree." Eleanor said. "So Kaylee, what do you want to sing?"

"Ugh…" She looked at Angel who was mouthing a song. The song Angel mouthed was a song she hated but Angel loved. Kaylee looked over at Eleanor and then at Angel. She then said,

"I want to sing my favorite song."

"What's your favorite song?" Chrissy asked. Kaylee looked at Angel who was still mouthing the song. Kaylee looked at Angel, Kaylee just wanted to sing her favorite song so she decided to not listen to Angel, she said.

"My favorite song is _Songs like this_ by Carrie Underwood."

"Oh I like that song too." Melody happily said. Angel was pissed but she did sing the song anyways with the rest of the cabin.

"Time for horizontal hour." The camp director said.

"What's horizontal hour?" Michelle asked Wendy.

"It's where you go back to your cabins for an hour and either sleep or be quiet."

"During horizontal hour you may open your packages and letters. See you in an hour."

(Seriously people at my camp, we had horizontal hour and it is actually a good social time even though you have to be quiet)

On the way back to the cabins, the Chipettes had finally greeted Michelle. Chrissy all ready knew her.

"All of you girls in cabin 3 are really good singers." Michelle commented. "You really are."

"Thanks Michelle." Brittany happily responded.  
"Michelle," Jeanette began. "It must really suck to bunk with Jillian."

"Yes she is rather annoying. All she talks about is her stupid cousin and how he can ride a motorcycle."

"Big deal." Brittany said. "Simon can ride one too."

"He can?" Jeanette asked. "When did he ride a motorcycle?"

"When he used to have a crush on Jillian. He was trying to win her heart in a motorcycle race."

"Brit, how do you know about this?"

"Alvin told me."

"Well that figures." Chrissy, Michelle, and Wendy said.

"Jinx!" Wendy shouted. "Michelle, Chrissy, you both owe me soda."

"Dang it." Michelle said.

"Will get her next time." Chrissy added. The girls continued walking, and stopped by Cabin 4.

"See you after horizontal hour." Michelle said. The girls of cabin 3 looked over to a damaged cabin next to cabin 4.

"What's next to cabin 4?" Wendy and Chrissy both asked.

"Jinx!" Chrissy burst out. "Now I don't owe you a soda, Wendy."

"I don't know." Brittany said finally answering the question. "We should ask Michelle after horizontal hour."

The girls sprinted down to cabin 3 and got inside. Melody was grinning as they saw Angel opening her package. Angel finally opened it and inside was a note. Angel read,

"Gotcha from Melody." Melody seemed to plan that. Melody giggled as Angel went red the girls giggled as well. Angel huffed and went to her bunk bed. The Chipettes opened their package, it was filled with cookies and pastries from Miss Miller and there was a letter that said, there's pleanty more than that came from girls. Kaylee opened her package and inside were plastic water bottles. Everyone picked one out and went to their bunks Melody turned the lights out. After 5 minutes, Melody was asleep.

After Melody fell asleep Kaylee and Angel were whispering, it looked a lot like Angel was yelling at Kaylee for the song incident. Wendy was on the top bunk while Chrissy was on the bottom bunk. Wendy whispered,

"Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Chrissy want to come up to my bunk and play gold fish?"

"Sure." The girls replied. Without making a sound they got onto Wendy's bunk (DANG IM SURPRISED THEY DIDN'T BREAK THE BUNK!) and played the game. An hour went by quickly. The girls got off Wendy's bunk and noticed Melody went up to the lodge already.

"We'd better hurry." Jeanette said.

"Relax Jean." Brittany said. "Melody went up early; she's planning the next activity." The girls opened their cabin door and to their surprise they saw Kaylee fighting with Angel they left the door a crack open to ease drop.

"I can't believe you just called me that, Kaylee!" Shouted Angel.

"Well, I just did!" Kaylee replied.

"YOU BETTER TAKE IT BACK OR WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Angel screamed. There was a long silence and then Kaylee went up to Angel and punched her in the nose. Angel fell down and her nose began bleeding.

"That's for being a bully to me." Kaylee said softly and tensely. Kaylee soon walked up the trail alone. Everyone stared in confusion. Angel began screaming and Ashley, the other counselor of cabin 4 came dashing to her.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Kaylee did it." Angel sobbed. "It was all her fault. I wasn't doing anything. She punched me in the face for no good reason."

"Well, we'll get to the bottom of this. Dani!" Dani came running.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Dani asked.

"Well, apparently this girl was punched in the face." Ashley said.

"Come on, let's take you to the camp nurse." Dani said taking Angel's hand while Ashley took the other.

"Kaylee's going to get busted for no good reason." Brittany said.

"Well, she did punch Angel and beating the crap out of someone isn't allowed at camp." Eleanor explained.

"But Angel was bullying her." Chrissy said. "And getting bullying is just as prohibited as beating someone up here."

"Look, there's Michelle. Let's head to the lodge." Wendy said. As the girls caught up with Michelle the first thing they asked was about the thing next to cabin 4. They didn't want to talk about Kaylee's punch.

"I don't really know." Michelle said. "Maybe Vanessa from my cabin would know. She knows more about this place then anyone here."

"Okay, we'll talk to her." Brittany said. The girls walked and saw Kaylee sitting on the side of the trail crying. Brittany ran to her and said,

"Are you okay?"

"No, I just punched my friend in the face." Kaylee sobbed. "Not only am I going to be in trouble, I'm not going to have friends."

"Listen Kaylee, to be honest the other girls and I saw the fight and the punch."

"You did?"

"Yeah and you had every right to punch Angel in the face. She was bullying you. How about you and I go find Melody and we'll work this out." Kaylee wiped her eyes and said,

"Thank you, Brittany. You're a real good friend."

"Wait a minute." Michelle let out. "You punched Angel in the face, Kaylee?"

"Yeah."

"Nice, good job." The girls laughed and all walked up to the lodge. They were there 5 minutes before the final bell to line up for the next activity was rung. During those 5 minutes, Brittany took Kaylee and they found Melody and told her.

"Yeah I know, you'll be surprised how fast counselor gossip goes. For one thing I'm happy you punched her in the face, Kaylee. Now she will maybe stop acting like she's so all that in a bag of chips." The camp director appeared and said,

"Kaylee, may I talk to you?" Kaylee got up and went with the director. She was in there the for the whole camp activity that Melody planned which was a championship game of hopscotch. Eleanor won first place. When Kaylee walked out of the office she ran to Brittany and the other girls and said,

"I'm not in trouble."

"Oh what a relief." Michelle said. "That would have been terrible if you had to leave."

"I was let off with a warning. They beleive my story over Angel's anyday."

"Oh good."

"Well," Brittany said. "Welcome to our friendship circle, we'll treat you right."

"Thanks."

"Michelle!" Came a voice. Michelle turned and faced Vanessa, she had a purple tank top, violet skirt, purple glasses, and hazel eyes.

"Everyone, this is Vanessa." Michelle said.

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa." Everyone said.

"So Vanessa, the girls were all wondering what was that thing by our cabin." Michelle said. Vanessa looked at Michelle and the others and said.

"That cabin used to be cabin 5. Now it's disserted."

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Because it's haunted."

**Ugh oh a haunted cabin (based off my experience at camp Timberlee which was a camp I went to in 6th grade where the cabin numeber 5 was haunted). Kaylee is a part of the girls now, she's going to meet the chipmunks. What will her experience be like? Will Angel want revenge? Is Alvin queer? YEAH! For doing the hula. Alvin: Would you drop it. Melody: Okay but I aint picking it up anywhere near you. Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Six Square Love

**I bet you all our wondering, MelsLuvsAATCs why are you updating this story everynight? My answer to it is because a, summer is almost over and I can't write about summer when I'm not on summer vacation even though I could. I am going to keep on updating everynight until I finish this story. **

"What do you mean it's haunted?" Eleanor asked.

"It just is, years ago when cabin 5 was still a cabin that was used, 4 high school girls were in there. The next day one of them was found dead and the other three were in shock. The other three were said that they were sent to the mental hospital." Vanessa explained.

"Oh please." Jeanette said rolling her eyes. "This story sounds like a stupid joke the counselors pass on to scare the campers."

"NO, it IS haunted." Vanessa said seriously. "I went in that cabin one night because I had to get a broom to sweep up some spilled soda. We were having our cabin party that night, you know on the night before everyone leaves all the girl cabins combine to have a party and all the boys cabins combine."

"Yeah I do know all about the cabin parties." Brittany said. "They're my favorite part of camp, anyways; tell us your experience in cabin 5."

"I was walking and I stopped in front of cabin 5 and I just looked at it, I got a chill down my back." Vanessa began. "I opened the door and went inside; it was extremely cold in there. I found the broom and when I turned around and looked at the shadow of my head, and then I saw what appeared to be a shadowy hand reach out and try to grab the shadow of my shoulder. I quickly without turning around ran out of there as fast I could. I never will or want to go back in there for the rest of my life."

"That is freaky." Eleanor said.

"I still don't believe it." Jeanette said.

"I kind of don't either." Kaylee added.

"I don't know what I saw in there." Vanessa said. "But I'm telling you that's at least what I thought I saw. Michelle, Dani and Ashley want are cabin to have a meeting about dirty undies all on the floor."

"Oh yeah, we better not miss it or we might get in trouble." Michelle replied. "We'll see you at dinner."

"Okay bye." The Chipettes, Wendy, Kaylee, and Chrissy called as Michelle and Vanessa disappeared out of sight.

"So Kaylee, since now you're one of us," Brittany began. "Do you want to be introduced to the Chipmunks?" Being introduced to the Chipmunks was something Kaylee wanted more than anything.

"Really?" Kaylee asked. "I...I can meet the Chipmunks?"

"Sure." Brittany said. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Brittany to the lodge, they entered and saw some boys and girls had put together a game of Six Square and the Chipmunks were playing. (Its originally 4 square, but at my camp it's six square) Alvin was in the king square as usual. Nobody could get him out while he was in the king square. Theodore was in the 4th square, he was slightly good at the game while poor old Simon would get out while in the 1st square so Simon was in line getting ready to get back into the game.

Alvin served the ball, Kaylee watched awestruck. She really liked Alvin, she continued to watch as he knocked four opponents out and then he finally got Theodore out. As Theodore came by, Eleanor stopped him with her foot.

"Hey Ellie." Theodore said. "Can't talk now, we're in the middle of a Six Square tournament."

"Ugh…you're in line and not in the game so you're available to talk." Brittany said pushing Theodore towards Kaylee.

"Theodore, this is Kaylee." Wendy said.

"Kaylee is in our cabin, remember?" Jeanette said.

"Oh yeah." Theodore replied. "I do remember. Nice to meet you Kaylee." Theodore shook Kaylee's hand. "I hope to see you around more often. Are you going to be sitting with us at dinner for now on?"

"Ugh huh." Kaylee replied.

"Cool." Theodore then returned to the line for six square. Simon finally came back into the game. He was in the first square; Alvin served one right to Simon. Simon of course got out and came slumping to the girls and said,

"You know what; screw this game I never win." The girls laughed as he sat down in between Jeanette and Kaylee. He looked at Kaylee.

"Hey, you're Kaylee."

"Yeah, I am."

"I see you're not with Angel."

"Well duh." Brittany said. "She punched Angel in the nose and taught that girl a lesson."

"I knew that." Simon said while adjusting his glasses. "I was just wondering if it was a rumor or if it was true."

"It's true all right." Kaylee said. "And you know what, I'm proud of myself for doing it."

"Well, self confidence is one of the keys to dealing with a bully. You have to be confident enough to stand up to them."

"And I did become confident." Kaylee said. "And I made a whole bunch of new friends from being confident. I may have lost Angel, but as Brittany said, I don't need her."

"Now you're thinking like me." Brittany happily said while patting Kaylee on the back.

"Alvin," Jacob yelled from the third square. "Why is it that you're always in the king square."

"Well, because Alvin is really good at the game." Kyle responded.

"That's right I'm the best there is." Alvin bragged.

"Yeah, dude, even I didn't stay in the king square for your time. I think it's a new camp record." Alex exclaimed from the 5th square.

"Let's just play the game." Jillian shouted from the 1st square. She glanced over at Simon and waved. Simon looked over at Jeanette and whispered,

"Jeanette, could you please help me."

"What?" Jeanette whispered back.

"She won't leave me alone."

"Well that's what you get for crushing on her."

"Geez you're sounding like Brittany."

"Sorry Simon."

"It's okay. They're will be fights and they may be over stupid things, but there is always apologizes. I'm sorry too." Jeanette and Simon broke away from their whispering. They've been through so much together, they were best friends.

Jillian got out by Alvin and she walked to the back of the line pissed. Alvin did little moves to show that he was bragging about how good he was at Six Square. Melody and Trever walked into the lodge and saw Alvin's victory dance. Melody frowned and whispered something to Trever.

"Melody that would be showing off."

"Please?" Melody asked with her puppy face.

"Oh fine, it's because you're cute and I like you." Trever got in line for Six Square while Melody sat down by the girls and Simon. When it came Trever's turn he stepped onto the 1st square. Alvin looked at him and said,

"Aren't you a little too old for Six Square?"

"Nope," Trever responded. "It's a camper and counselor game." Alvin looked at Trever in a weird stare.

"Serve the freakin ball, Alvin!" Jacob yelled snapping Alvin out of his stare. Alvin served it to Kyle, who hit to a girl who was playing, who hit it Jacob, who hit it to Alex, who hit back to Alvin. Alvin hit it quickly over to Trever and Trever just smirked and smacked the ball in Alvin's square.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alex said loudly. "He got you out. Now it's my turn to be in the kings square." Alvin tensely handed the ball to Alex. He went over to the back of the line but before he could get there Melody tripped him over with her foot.

"Geez Melody, what was that for?" Alvin asked getting up.

"Brittany wants to talk to you."

"What Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"This is Kaylee from my cabin."

"Oh yeah, the one who gave Angel a bloody nose. Nice punch there." Alvin complimented Kaylee.

"Oh…that…"Kaylee nervously said. "Yeah….I punched her really well."

"Welcome to the good and popular people." Kaylee was so nervous and bubbly; she had a huge crush on Alvin. Kaylee giggled,

"Thanks for the welcome."

"Oh anytime." Alvin soon began to sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked worryingly.

"I just wonder how Trever got me out."

"Maybe he has powers." The girls laughed except Melody. She knew that Trever did have special powers. He was a ¾ vampire he was good athlete because of his powers. After the laughter died. Alex walked over and said,

"Damn, that Trever is really something. He got Kyle and Jacob out really fast; he got me out on his serve."

"We were wondering if he had powers." Wendy giggled.

"WOW, you guys are so fiction." (Well the chipmunks are fictional, sorry until they find real talking and singing chipmunks they're fictional)

Soon the dinner bell rang; Kaylee sat with her new friends and saw Angel with a bandaged nose she was now eating with Jillian. Alvin came over to Brittany and Kaylee and sat in between them. Kaylee blushed; she was actually sitting next to Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks. During dinner Alvin looked around and saw it was quiet…too quiet. He leaned over to Kaylee, Kaylee, not Brittany and whispered.

"Do you want to lead me in the *******?"(Sorry this is top secret for now it will show in a couple more sentences) Kaylee nodded her head and grabbed her fork. So did Alvin and they sang.

(Here's the top secret song, it's from camp, enjoy cause it's annoying)

_The order of the fork, the order of the fork, we are, we are, we are, we are the order of the fork._

Alvin and Kaylee continued this song until they came to Theodore. They cheerfully said loudly,

"Stand up please!" Theodore stood up.

"Bend over please!" Theodore bent over. Alvin and Kaylee took their forks and began poking Theodore gently with them while yelling,

"Fe, fie, foe, fum we initiate you!" Theodore grabbed his fork and joined in. They came and did it to a girl camper from cabin 2, a boy from cabin 10, Trever, and finally Wendy.

After the song ended and everyone went back to the table, Brittany was laughing hysterically with Eleanor. For the rest of the night, Kaylee hanged with Alvin, Brittany, and the others. She got into her bunk that night and she found a letter from Angel.

_Dear Kaylee, _

_I know you like Alvin. Keep dreaming hunny. Alvin is dating Brittany and Brittany will strangle you if she found out you liked him. I hate you but I'm just warning you._

_Sincerely you're ex friend,_

_Angel_

Kaylee lie awake in bed that night. What would Brittany say if she found out about her crush on Alvin?

**Is Angel getting her revenge? Yes. You'll get it in the next chapter. Is the fork song annoying? YES! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! LOL! Will Brittany find out about Kaylee's crush? What's going on with cabin 5? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Many Emotions of Alvin

**If you are indeed a girl you will freakin love this chapter, guys you might laugh too. R&R LOVE YOU ALL!**

After Kaylee had drifted to sleep, in cabin 9, Alvin was still awake on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed. He was listening to the crickets chirp he then decided to look up and whisper,

"Alex, are you awake?"

"Damn it Alvin." Alex whispered back. "Thanks to you, I am. What do you want?"

"I was going to ask Aaron, but Aaron is all the way on the other side of the cabin bunking with Theo, I just don't want to walk all the way over there."

"So…you're bothering me because you're too lazy?"

"Yes."

"Damn it Alvin."

"Why do you keep saying damn it?"

"Because I want to. Now, what do you want? I really want to get back to sleep."

"You see, I have this friend and well my friend has a girlfriend that he really likes maybe even loves, but now he's stuck because he seems to be falling for another girl who happens to be her friend whom he just met and he still wants to be with his girlfriend. What should he do?"

"Well Alvin, I'm not Aaron. I'm not good with this kind of stuff, but all I can say is that maybe you should tell your friend to stick with his girlfriend. I'm telling you that you should tell your friend not even to deal with the drama. It's too much pain and tears."

"Yeah." Alvin sighed. "Well thanks and goodnight."

"Good night, Alvin."

Alvin awoke, but not to the wake up bell. He was awoken by a terrible shake.

"Get up Alvin!" Came Trever's voice. "Come on, Al. The bell rang a minute ago."

"This should get him up." The other counselor Joey said picking up a blow horn.

"No JOEY!" Trever yelled. "Do you want to annoy the other cabins?"

"It was a joke dude. Geez, I thought boys like you were jokesters."

"Well, I'm not. I was raised better." Trever went over to Joey and confiscated the blow horn. "Do your job Joey and wake up the other campers while I take care of Alvin." Alvin got out of bed before Trever could shake him again.

"I'm up." Alvin quickly said.

"Good morning, Alvin." Alex greeted climbing down from the bunk bed.

"It's official." Aaron automatically and randomly announced. "I'm going to ask Chrissy out today."

"Well good luck with that." Kyle responded.

"I hope she says yes." Theodore squealed in a random excitement.

"I hope so too." Replied Aaron.

"Look, we all know she'll say yes." Alvin rudely stated while rolling his eyes.

"Geez, Alvin, you sound so angry." Simon said concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alvin said after fully getting dressed. "See you at the lodge." Alvin walked out of Cabin 9 and shut the door behind him.

"Wow, I didn't know Alvin could PMS." Aaron asked all fascinated. The first one to laugh was Jacob, then Kyle, Simon started giggling, Joey let out a strong laugh, and Trever just stared in hatred. Theodore didn't even get the joke.

"You know, that was _real_ mature." Trever sarcastically stated.

"Come on, that was freaking hilarious!" Jacob shouted/laughed.

"I don't even get the joke." Theodore said normally which only mad all the other boys besides Trever laugh harder.

"You don't know what PMS stands for?" Jacob asked/laughed.

"No," Theodore responded.

"It stands for-"

"I've got it! It all makes sense now! It stands for Pissed Men Syndrome, right?" The boys began to laugh some more.

"STOP IT BEFORE I PEE!" Alex yelled/laughed.

"Let's go to the lodge Theo." Trever said. "Let's leave the laughing hyenas to laugh."

Meanwhile in the girls' cabin, cabin 3. Melody was brushing her hair when she heard Kaylee behind her.  
"Yes Kaylee, is there something bothering you?"

"Yes, I have this friend and she likes this boy who happens to be the boyfriend of one of her friends. She likes the boy a lot and wants to go out with him, but she's afraid her friend will get mad at her. What should she do?"

"Wait until the boyfriend or the girlfriend breaks up with the other. Afterwards, date them. Tell your friend never try and break a relationship, that's man stealing and it will make her look just as slutty as Angel."

"Oh okay, Melody." Kaylee said.

"Come on, Kaylee." Jeanette called. "We're going to the lodge."

"Actually Jeanette, could you and I, you know just the two of us walk to the lodge?"

"Sure." Jeanette then called to the girls that Kaylee and her would be meeting them there. They then began their walk.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Jeanette asked.

"You promise you won't tell Brittany." Kaylee asked seriously.

"What about not telling Brittany?"

"Well, you see….I….kind of….have a crush on Alvin." Jeanette paused for awhile and then spoke.

"I know how you feel."

"Really? But how?" Kaylee asked.

"Because I like Simon and I still do, but when I found out he was dating one of my best friends from the chess team, it broke my heart. Although he did eventually break up with her. The reason being was something about a bad science project."

"Jeanette thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's get to the lodge. Your secret is safe with me."

_Well my secret isn't safe with Angel. I do hope she doesn't tell Alvin._ Thought Kaylee.

When the girls arrived inside the lodge everybody was waiting for them. Alvin and Brittany were cuddling which made Kaylee sad inside.

"What's wrong with, Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"He's depressed." Brittany responded.

"I'm not depressed; I'm just…never mind."

"Alvin, quit PMSing." Aaron said with giggle.

"I'm not PMSing." Alvin replied angrily.

"Alvin couldn't be PMSing because you have to be a girl in order to PMS." Wendy added. "And I think we all pretty much know that Alvin is indeed a boy because if he wasn't he would be on the girls' side." Theodore then lightened up after he heard Wendy. He turned to Eleanor who was giggling.

"Eleanor, what does PMS stand for?" Theodore whispered. Eleanor then blushed she whispered back,

"Give me your ear." Eleanor whispered the definition into Theodore's ear and when she was done. Theodore began to make a sickened/disturbed face he then shouted,

"EWWWWWW! You're gross."

"Theo, you finally got the joke." Kyle added with a little hand clap. "Congratulations, you graduated from 5th grade health class."

"You're all just sick."

"You know what's worse than that?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"I bet you ten bucks that Simon Seville kid will pick his nose. I bet you ten more bucks he'll flick it." Everyone turned to Simon. Simon got red in the face and wouldn't say a word. Soon everyone turned away and then Aaron said,

"Now if you excuse me, I need to ask Chrissy something." Chrissy got up from the spot where she was sitting and followed Aaron outside of the lodge. Of course everyone else was spying with delight.

"Chrissy, will…will…will you go out with me." Chrissy looked at Aaron and blushed. She then whispered something in his. Ear and after that, Aaron was jumping around yelling,

"SHE SAID YES AND SHE THINKS IM HOT! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Congratulations Aaron." Boys from Cabin 10 and 8 said while passing Aaron. One random girl from Cabin 1 came by and said,

"You're such a good couple."

The whole rest of the next day went pretty smoothly, it was just a normal camp day, but for Kaylee, well it was just like a day where its Valentine's Day and you don't have a boyfriend. She watched Alvin and Brittany talking cute, holding hands, at one point she found them kissing. She walked into the cabin with the girls that night sad. Before she got into bed, Melody came in.

"All right. I just got a call from Julianna, she's coming tomorrow." She announced. "But girls, just because another counselor is coming doesn't mean my rules aren't going to be eliminated. I'm telling you, if I do catch you with boys and you're doing naughty things with them, not only am I going to stick my size 8 ½ of your asses, I'm also going to rip your speed bumps off." The girls were terrified as they cover their speed bumps. "Well, good night, girls."

"The sooner Julianna get's here, the better." Wendy whispered to everyone.

**What will happen next when Julianna arrives? Will Angel tell Brittany? What is Alvin feeling for Kaylee? Is Alvin PMSing? Yes if he was a girl then yes. Find out more in the chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: ITS TOO COLD!

**Keep revewing my readers. The first new reveiw will have broken my record for my book with the most reveiws. Sorry this chapter is so short but its funny and thats what counts.**

The next day was cold and chilly with a side of mist. The girls put on they're sweatshirts. Kaylee didn't have one. She was shivering in the cabin.

"Kaylee, are you okay?" Brittany asked while putting on her pink sweatshirt.

"Just a little cold." Kaylee shivered.

"Before you get hypothermia, take my extra sweatshirt."

"Thank you Brittany." Kaylee put on Brittany's spare sweatshirt and was no longer cold.

"Melody, when is Julianna getting here?" Eleanor asked.

"After breakfast." Melody replied.

"Oh how I hope Aaron will keep me warm." Chrissy hopefully let out. "My sweatshirt isn't really keeping me warm."

"You should get the Snuggie." Wendy suggested.

"Oh like I'm going to get an oversized bathrobe." The girls all laughed.

"It's true." Jeanette added. "The Snuggie does look like an oversized bathrobe."

"Maybe they should call it the bathrobe that keeps you warm." Melody suggested. "But I don't understand why you would need an oversized bathrobe that keeps you warm because I sure wouldn't want to wear my bathrobe all day."

The girls hurried down to breakfast. (By the way where they eat is the basement level of the lodge) Chrissy called with Aaron so she could be warm, Alvin and Brittany did the same. Kaylee was not happy to look at this. She glanced over at Angel who was talking with Jillian about iced mochas. Melody then decided to start another random conversation,

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if the people of our world are becoming randomly obsessed with PT cruisers." (This a joke from town I see everyone in my town driving them)

"Yeah remember that one purple one with the flames on it?" Alvin asked. "And the person driving it was an old granny."

"Okay, you all both know that that's not right." Alex said. "I mean that would have to be one pimp-in granny."

After breakfast Melody and the girls of cabin 9 stood outside to wait for Julianna. They soon saw a car pull into camp. Julianna got out of the car. She greeted the Chipettes, Wendy, Chrissy, and Angel. She shook hands with Melody. The girls helped her with her luggage to the cabin, all except Angel who was filing her nails. When the luggage was in the cabin Melody said,

"Angel, since you didn't bother to help, you can go clean the toilets in the bath houses." Angel huffed and took the toilet stuff and left.

"Nice job." Julianna complimented. "You hate her?"

"Yes, yes, and of course yes." Came Melody's response.

"Gee, she looks like a real nasty piece of work."

"You mean a real slutty piece of work." Julianna high fived Melody and they walked out of the cabin talking. The girls walked out of the cabin and ran into Michelle.

"Hey Michelle." Wendy greeted.

"Hello, did you see what I saw? Angel's scrubbing toilets."

"Yeah, we know." Giggled Eleanor.

"Maybe she'll give herself a swirly." Michelle suggested.

"Oh I friggen wish." Brittany let out. "Anyways, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know yet? I probably think we're going to be doing something inside do to the fact its way too cold out here."

"Damn, it's colder than a witch's t**s with a brass bra on." Chrissy complained. The girls soon were laughing so hard they felt they're sides cramping.

"Good one, Chrissy." Wendy giggled.

"Let's go to the lodge already." Brittany said still giggling a bit.

Everyone went inside the lodge and sat down.

"All right campers." The camp director said. "Since its way too cold outside to do our outside activity, the counselors and I decided we will stay in here and watch _Wally_ on the giant projector thanks to Mr. Zanning who brought his laptop. (Like those projectors that hook up with computers). Kaylee watched as all the couples got close when the lights dimmed in the lodge. Kaylee sighed, until she noticed Kyle came over to her and sat next to her.

"You seemed lonely."

"Thank you, Kyle." Kaylee responded. Melody passed out popcorn and sat next to Trever and Julianna.

"Oh my gosh, Alvin look." Whispered Alex who was on the left side of Alvin while Brittany was on his right. Alvin turned to look at Kaylee and Kyle.

_THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE! Alvin shouted in his mind._

"Oh that's nice." Alvin said.

"Alvin, Kyle is so crushing on Kaylee." Brittany said. "You and I should hook them up."

"Ugh no thanks."

"Why not, dude?" Alex asked in more whisper.

"Because I don't have the….time to set people up. I…need to work on Brittany and I's relationship."Alvin whispered back. Brittany blushed and whispered,

"Now that's my man."

"Oh come on Alvin."Pleaded Alex.

"No."

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You like Kaylee. You're getting jealous." Alvin knew Alex was onto him he quickly said,

"Are you serious, Alex? She's my friend. Brittany's my girlfriend and I won't cheat her out again."

"Okay whatever."

"Simon," Theodore asked. "Am I fat?"

"Fat," Simon said. "No, no, no, no, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Someone called me a fat cow today, I just walked away, and Alvin says I should have kicked him in the nuts."

"Alvin's a nut hole, Theo. When will you ever learn that?"

"I don't know."

When the movie was over, Angel approached Brittany,

"What do you want?" Brittany asked.

"To tell you that Kaylee has a crush on Alvin."

"Oh please, did you just see Kyle and Kaylee, they were watching the movie together, and you really need an eye exam."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Angel walked away, Brittany stuck out her tongue. She then saw Kyle and Kaylee.

Kyle asked Kaylee if they could talk alone. Brittany managed to overhear, if Alvin wouldn't get those two together. She would.

"Kaylee, will you….go out with me?" Kyle asked.

"Ugh…..Kyle, you're a nice guy." Kaylee said. "But you see there's someone else."

"Who? Alvin right?"

"How did you know?"

"I suspected it."

"Please don't tell Brittany."

"I promise if you will at lease pretend to go out with me."

"Deal." Brittany left, she felt tears go down her cheeks. She passed Alvin,

"Brittany, where have you been?" He asked.

"Nowhere." She replied. "I just need time to myself." Brittany ran out of the lodge covering her face. She was angry and sad at the same time.

**Will Brittany talk to Kaylee? Will Kaylee find out that Brittany knows? Will Kyle be a good pretend boyfriend? Why of course see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tears, Chess, and Battleship

**You all will adore this chapter. You'll cry and laugh at the same time. The next chapter is mainly going to be more about haunted cabin 5. KEEP THOSE REVEIWS A COMING! I LUV THEM ALL!**

Brittany ran as fast as she could to her cabin. When she got there, she threw her own stuff on the floor. She hit her pillow against the wall a couple of times before she used it to bury her face into it. She was crying so loud and hardly into the pillow. About 5 minutes later, the door of Cabin 3 opened, it was Julianna. Julianna pulled up a folding chair from the cabin and she sat in it by Brittany's bunk and spoke,

"Brittany, are you okay? Melody and I saw you zipping past us outside the lodge."

"No." Brittany whimpered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure, Brittany?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you want to talk about it you know where to find me. Anyways, everyone is in the lodge playing board games. You don't have to come if you don't want to but, if you want to hang out here alone until you feel better, that's okay." Brittany looked up from her pillow and said softly,

"I want to stay here."

"Okay, if you change you change your mind, you know where the lodge is." Julianna got up from the chair and walked out of the cabin.

While in the lodge, Alvin pulled out Battleship and said,

"All right, who wants to play Alvin, the master of Battleship?"

"I will." Came Melody's voice. She sat down on the opposite side of Alvin and set up her ships.

"I'll go first." Alvin said. "G, 10."

"Miss." Melody replied. Alvin stuck a white peg in. "Ugh…A, 5."

"Hit." Alvin said angrily.

The game continued on. Alvin and Melody were tied; they both had one more ship to sink and one more part on the ship to hit in order for it to sink.

"H, 12." Alvin said.

"Miss." Melody replied.

"You're cheating."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Shut up and let's play, F, 6."

"CHEATER!"

"What?"

"You sunk my last ship."

"So just because I won doesn't mean I cheated, Alvin."

"Yeah it does. No one beats me fair and square."

"Well I just did." Melody got up and walked away leaving Alvin pissed off.

"Hey Alvin." Kaylee said walking by him.

"Not now Kaylee, I'm pissed at Melody." Came Alvin's response.

"Oh…sorry." Kaylee went over to Simon and Jeanette who were playing chess while Wendy was watching.

"This is going to be a close game." Wendy let out in excitement. "Hello Kaylee."

"Hey Wendy." Kaylee responded sitting next to her.

"Check." Jeanette said putting Simon's king in check with her bishop.

"Very interesting." Simon said. "Looks like you may beat me, Jeanette." Simon moved his king out of check and once again Jeanette managed to get Simon's king in check. Simon kept on moving his king. Soon after all of the checking Jeanette yelled out,

"Checkmate." Wendy and Kaylee clapped their hands together for Jeanette's victory.

"Good game, Jeanette." Simon complimented.

"Thanks Simon." Jeanette shyly stated while blushing. Right after that Theodore came zooming to Simon.

"Yes Theodore." Simon said.

"How do you kick someone in the nuts?" Theodore asked.

"What?" Simon responded. The girls giggled.

"Well today, this bully called me king of the fat tarts, so I want to kick him in the nuts. How do I do that?"

"Well….ugh…you take your foot and you kick them in between their legs."

"Like this?" Theodore went to Simon and kicked him hard in between his legs.

"Yes." Simon squealed trying to fight back the pain. "That'll do. Now please don't kick me there again."

"Okay and well….sorry about that." Theodore left and once he did the girls let a burst of laughter.

"WOW SIMON!" Wendy laughed. "Just wow."

"He hit you hard!" Kaylee laughed.

"Gee that was funny." Laughed Jeanette. She then stopped laughing and said, "But seriously, are you all right?"

"No, I'm just fine CONSIDERING THEODORE JUST KICKED ME IN MY GROIN!"

"Come on Simon, I'll take you to the nurse." Jeanette said. When Simon and his aching groin pain and Jeanette left for the nurse, Wendy asked,

"Have you seen Brittany?"

"No." Kaylee responded. "Maybe Alvin would know. Let's go and ask him. He should be done with his pissy fit by now." Kaylee and Wendy found Alvin who was playing Sorry with Eleanor, Chrissy, and Aaron.

"Sorry." Eleanor said knocking Alvin's pawn back to start.

"Alvin, can we talk to you for like one minute?" Wendy asked.

"Time out." Alvin said. He got up and went with Wendy and Kaylee to the other side of the lodge.

"Alvin, do you know where Brittany is?" Kaylee asked.

"Ugh…." Alvin's response was.

"Ugh….isn't an answer, Alvin." Wendy exclaimed.

"Well, the last time I saw her, she looked like she was going to cry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She ran out of the lodge."

"You may go back to you're sorry game now, Al." Alvin left and Wendy turned to Kaylee and said,

"Brittany must be in our cabin." The girls both nodded and went to Melody and asked,

"Can we go back to the cabin?"

"No you may not."

"Why?"

"Brittany is in there and she wants to be left alone. You'll see her at dinner."

Unfortunately, Brittany wasn't at dinner either. In fact, she wasn't around for the whole rest of the night. When everyone returned to the cabins to go to bed, Brittany was fast asleep in hers.

"Don't wake her up, girls." Julianna whispered. "She's been through enough today. I promise you can talk to her in the morning." Angel smirked as she pulled up her covers to go to bed. To her, this was all in a day's work and everything was accomplished as planned.

**Poor Brittany, Poor Simon (well not really more like poor/funny hilarious Simon) Theodore you dunder head! More LOLS in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Brittany's New Day

**Here we go. The next chapter, not spoiling. SO sorry Cheesehead I meant to use your OC and I didn't sorry. I used your OC in this chapter, thanks for letting me use Ali.**

The next day which was of course, Thursday. Brittany got up before any of the other girls; she took a long warm shower at the bath house because it was 5:20 A.M. When she got out and returned to the cabin, it was almost 6. She knew her cabin mates were going to be up right a 6. She didn't want to speak to anyone so she got back into her bed, pulled up the covers and pretended she was asleep still.

When the alarm went off a 6, the campers all got up, so did Melody and Julianna.

"Isn't Brit coming?" Came Jeanette's voice.

"No, she took a shower way earlier." Melody replied. "I heard her out of bed at like 5. She came back before the alarm went off and I guess returned to sleep." Brittany wondered how Melody knew she left the cabin, but then again she didn't care. When everyone had left the cabin, Brittany took out her flashlight (because you can't turn the cabin lights until 7), a pencil, and her diary. She then wrote and entry and read it back to herself,

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sad, I'm mad, and I want to stay in bed all day today. I can't though because well, we have the 6 ½ mile hike to the horse farm to go horseback riding today. My feet are so going to hurt after that, not to mention it's going to be like 90 degrees out. Well, the real reason why I am writing an entry today is because yesterday, I overheard Kaylee and Kyle talking. Kaylee admitted to Kyle that she has a crush on Alvin. Yes, MY Alvin. Kyle is going to pretend to be Kaylee's boyfriend to cover up her crush. This makes me think about what Alex said to Alvin. How Alvin won't admit that he has a crush on Kaylee. I don't want to lose my Alvin again. Is Alvin pretending to be my boyfriend to cover up a crush? I do hope not. I don't need the pain, or the tears, and the suffering again. I need to talk to Kaylee alone, but I'm too frustrated right now to do so. I also need to have some words with Alvin. I don't know if he has a crush on Kaylee or not, but if he does, he needs to confess up. I won't have him break my heart again._

_Love Your Lovely Writer,_

_Brittany._

Brittany shut her diary and put it at the bottom of her suitcase. The last thing she needed was Angel reading her diary. In fact, no one knew that Brittany even brought her diary and in Brittany's eyes, it was going to stay that way. 5 minutes later, the door cracked open.

"Brittany?" Melody's voice spoke.

"Melody is that you?" Brittany responded. "Dang you take fast showers."

"I know, would you like a head start to the lodge."

"You mean I can go to the lodge early with you?"

"Yeah, its 6:50 and I need to be down there by 7 so I can meet up with the counselors and the camp director to talk about the hike today." After hearing this Brittany came over to Melody and they took the short cut up to the lodge so they wouldn't go by other cabins or the bath house. When they reached the lodge, Melody went in while Brittany headed to the swings; she sat there alone until someone went and sat down next to her.

"Hello." Said an unfamiliar voice. "My name is Ali, I'm from cabin 6."

"Brittany." Brittany replied. "I'm in cabin 3."

"Brittany as in Brittany of the Chipettes?"

"Yes."

"I am a huge fan."

"Thanks."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little peeved is all."

"Oh I'm sorry for whatever caused you to be angry."

"Why should you be sorry? We just met. It's not your fault."

"Whoever's fault it is, I hope they say sorry." Ali got up and left to go inside the lodge. More and more campers were arriving. Alvin came up alone from the boy's side; he headed straight for Brittany and sat down on the swing Ali sat when she was talking to Brittany.

"Brittany? Please talk to me." Alvin begged but Brittany didn't dare speak. "Brittany, why were you crying? You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't need to tell you anything." Brittany responded softly.

"Why not?"

"Because it ain't your business, Alvin. It's between me and someone else."

"Is Angel doing stuff to you again? I'll get Melody to take her to the camp director."

"Angel's part of it, but not the huge part. I won't tell you the huge part because you won't keep it a secret."

"You're darn tooting I won't." Brittany giggled a little bit.

"I see a smile." Alvin said.

"You didn't see anything."

"I'm going to tickle you."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Alvin soon quickly got hold of Brittany and was tickling her sides and she was laughing so hard and yelling stop at the same time. When Alvin finally was done tickling Brittany, they both kissed.

"I thought you didn't like me." Brittany sighed. Alvin froze and then said,

"What gave you that idea?"

"No reason." Then, the two held hands and walked over to the lodge for breakfast.

At breakfast, Brittany rejoined her cabin mates and explained/lied that she was being bullied by a mean girl and she was called some pretty horrible names. Brittany lied and said the girl told her that Alvin was using her. Ali joined the table of cabin buddies. She sat next to Michelle who joined as well. Kaylee then told/lied,

"Kyle and I are dating."

"Congratulations." Chrissy and Aaron said.

"You two make the perfect couple." Wendy and Michelle added.

"_Damn," Alvin thought. "Kaylee's taken. Oh well, I guess I'll just stick with Brittany. After all Brittany needs me. She was upset, she needs someone to make her feel better and that's me."_

"Hello, baby."Kyle said to Kaylee as he sat down next to her at the table.

"So Simon, how's your….er…groin?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, it still hurts."

"Not to mention it's bruised." Alvin added.

"What?" Melody said putting down her silverware. "Why were you looking there Alvin?"

"He wasn't." Replied Simon. "I told him that."

"The funniest part about this was when Simon came into the cabin last night with an ice pack in between is legs." Alex giggled. Everyone giggled a bit.

"He looked like he peed his pants because the ice melted." Jacob added.

"You do realize that your groin will never be the same again, Si?" Wendy stated.

"No I didn't." Came Simon's response.

"I'm really sorry, Si." Theodore sighed.

"I accept your apology, Theo." Simon said. "So did you kick that boy yesterday while I was in the nurse's office?"

"No, I couldn't find him." Theodore said

"Oh well, you'll find him eventually."

After breakfast, everyone went on the hike, Brittany and Melody complained about the heat. Simon tried to get everyone's mind off the heat and the walking distance with minute mysteries.

"This minute mystery is for Jeanette and Wendy." Simon said.

"Two men are found dead in a cabin on the side of a mountain. There was obviously a fire, but that's not how they died. What happened?" Jeanette and Wendy spent the next five minutes trying to come up with an answer. After that time was up, they spoke,

"The cabin is the cabin of an aircraft. The plane crashed into the side of the mountain, thus killing the two men."

"Nice job you two." Simon complimented.

"Let me try! Let me try!" Theodore and Eleanor both squealed.

"Okay." Simon replied. "Let's see….There is a man lying dead in a field, with a green package near him. How did he die?" For the next hour, Theodore and Eleanor kept asking Simon for hints. Then Theodore spoke,

"Ugh…green wrapping paper is evil, right. That's why the man's dead?"

"Not quite, Theo." Simon sighed.

"I know the answer." Eleanor said. "It's because the package is a parachute. The man went sky diving and his parachute didn't open."

"Correct."

After many more hours of minute mysteries, heat, and aching feet all of the camp made it to the horseback riding farm. The camp rode horses the counselors rode them too. It was quite fun. Everyone enjoyed it. The best part was, the camp director and older counselors that owned cars drove their cars down to the farm. So all of the camp got a ride back to camp.

The whole rest of the day was a do whatever until dinner. At dinner, everyone discussed about their experience horseback riding. After dinner was another activity planned by Dani. It was a pie eating contest. Of course Theodore won. Theodore was given a mini plastic trophy. After that was a do whatever until snack. After snack was do whatever till bed. (TOO MANY DO WHATEVERS! AGH!)

At night the girls waved to Michelle and Ali as they both went to their cabins. Kaylee glanced over at cabin 5 and said,

"That cabin is not haunted."

"I agree." Jeanette added.

"Then I dare you to spend the night in it tomorrow night." Angel said walking by.

"Like we'd do a dare that was told by you."

"What, you're chicken?"

"No, we don't take dares from people like you."

"Whatever, chickens."

"FINE! We'll spend the night in there tomorrow night!" Kaylee yelled.

**Brittany's better! :)! SIMON why would you tell Alvin that your groin was bruised? Theodore, green wrapping paper isn't evil. Spooky Kaylee and Jeanette are spending the night in cabin 5.**


	10. Chapter 10: Entering Cabin 5

**I havent been on because of high school. I'm sick with a terrible cold and sore throat so I made this chapter short so I can make a really long chapter next. Please read and reveiw. My goal is to reach 100 reveiws when this story is done and if you get me there I will write SPECIAL THANKYOUS TO YOU ON MY PAGE!**

The next day, Kaylee and Jeanette got up before the alarm to take a shower went off. They needed to discuss the plan to stay in Cabin 5.

"We should bring a night vision camera." Jeanette suggested. "I mean we should record are so called ghostly encounter for everyone to see."

"Yeah," Kaylee agreed. "Then we can convince everyone that there is no such thing as ghosts, but Jean, where are we going to get a night vision camera?" Jeanette smirked and opened her bag. She pulled out a night vision camera and showed it to Kaylee.

"Jeanette, how, when, is this camera yours?" Kaylee asked. Jeanette shook her head happily.

"All right Jean, who were you robbing?"

"Robbing, what are you talking about? I was barrowing without permission."

"That's robbing."

"No, it's barrowing. Besides, I know the person I barrowed it from so it's not like they're going to be mad at me."

"For the love of Alvin, it's robbing."

"Whatever Kaylee. Anyways, the person I barrowed-"

"Robbed…"

"Can I finish please? The camera belongs to Simon."

"Oh who would have guessed?" Kaylee sarcastically said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Any who, Vanessa gave me a note on the way back to the cabin. She said it's awfully cold in cabin 5 so she said wear a sweatshirt."

"Okay." Jeanette replied. The alarm went off and the girls quickly set down the camera on Jeanette's bunk and went to take a shower with everyone in the cabin. When Jeanette and Kaylee got back to the cabin, they were the first campers to be done with showering; at least that's what they thought. They opened the door to see Melody picking up the night vision camera.

"Geez Melody, it's like you have powers of teleportation." Kaylee said.

"And gee, it's like one of you has a mind of a criminal mastermind." Melody replied showing the camera. "All right, so which one of you magically decided to steal Simon's night vision camera?"

"See I told you it was stealing." Kaylee whispered to Jeanette.

"No because you said it was robbing." Jeanette replied.

"Same difference."

"Okay I took it." Jeanette said. "But I swear I didn't go to the boy's side to take it. He had it out before we went back to the cabins and I sort of took it."

"OMG Jeanette…..teach me how to steal things from Simon."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Hells no, torturing Simon is fun and stealing his night vision camera is funny. I wonder what he'll be like when he finds out today that he doesn't have it. So anyways, what do you need it for?"

"Oh we took it to be funny." Kaylee said covering up. Jeanette and Kaylee didn't trust Melody to keep secrets especially ones that involved breaking rules. No one was allowed in cabin 5 unless with permission and you would have to go with an adult. The rules changed since Vanessa went into Cabin 5. Mostly the girls wanted keep this between them and the rest of the girl campers. They wouldn't dare tell the boys if their lives depend on it.

"Really?" Melody asked sarcastically. "Nice try, what's the real reason."

"We told you." Jeanette said.

"Okay whatever. You don't want to tell me, fine." Kaylee and Jeanette looked at each other as Melody left the cabin early. Once Melody closed the door and walked the trail up to the lodge for a female counselor meeting with Julianna and was out of sight, Jeanette and Kaylee showed a sign if relief.

"That was close." Kaylee said.

"Tell me about it." Jeanette replied. "We'd better be careful what we say around her. Melody's pretty nosey."

"Oh you think."

The girls walked up to the lodge when the clock struck 7. They found Simon poking around, examining the ground, and looking under benches.

"So you going to tell him?" Kaylee asked.

"Not until I'm done using it." Jeanette responded with a smirk.

"Hey Kaylee, Jeanette," Simon shouted approaching them. "Have you seen my night vision camera? I dropped it last night."

"Not recently." Jeanette responded in a normal tone.

"Then…who could have taken it?" Simon asked. "WAIT! ALVIN! I should have known." When Simon began racing back down the boy's trail, the girls laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Chrissy asked approaching them with Wendy, Brittany, and Eleanor.

"Oh nothing, it's an inside joke." Kaylee giggled.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Jeanette and Kaylee both said.

The rest of the day flew by and everyone went to bed. What am I talking about? No one did except the counselors. All right, the girls who knew about the bet were awake. When the counselors were asleep, Jeanette and Kaylee got their stuff and snuck out with the rest of the cabin. When they all approached Cabin 5, Merissa wished them good luck, Vanessa smiled with a thumbs up, Angel smirked and pointed at Cabin 5, Wendy, Chrissy, Brittany, and Eleanor each gave them a hug.

Jeanette and Kaylee walked slowly up to Cabin 5 and went inside. They watched as all of their friends (well except Angel had left).

"We'd better be back in our cabins by 5 AM, exactly 1 hour before the alarm to take a shower." Jeanette suggested. "It's a smarter thing to do."

"Got in Jean, now let's turn on this camera." Kaylee said. She turned on the night vision camera and right when she hit record, something very weird happened.

**OMG WHAT HAPPENED! I know I was supposed to give you all of the cabin 5 experience in this chapter but I changed my mind. Read and reveiw**


	11. Chapter 11: EXITing Cabin 5 Ugh Oh

**Yes I know I promised you a long chapter and then Alvin pissed me off and then I got lazy in doing so but enjoy the short chapter anyways. I've been so backed up in school I have had no time to wrk on other fanfictions.**

The room began to spin. The two girls didn't know what was coming, it got cold. The two girls quickly got their sweat shirts out and put them on.

"Damn it, it's cold." Jeanette said.

"Want to go exploring?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah, it's better than sitting around and freezing my forsaken ass off."

"Dang Jean." Kaylee said.

"What?" Jeanette responded.

"Screw you being the sweet and shy one. You have a huge potty mouth."

"HAHAHAHA I know. Please keep that secret, me swearing and all because one out of my sisters and I has to be a good example."

"My lips are sealed." Once Kaylee had said that a loud booming noise startled them. Jeanette jumped up and shouted,

"Who's there?"

"Maybe Vanessa was right, Jean. Maybe there _is_ a ghost." Kaylee whimpered.

"Seriously Kaylee?" Jeanette asked rolling her eyes. "I bet you ten bucks it's just Angel trying to scare us." Jeanette went to every window and looked out of every single one and noticed everyone had left.

"So…now you believe there's a ghost?" Kaylee asked.

"No." Jeanette replied. Then another noise came, it came from the bathroom. The sink turned on automatically which made Kaylee jump and run behind Jeanette. Jeanette still wasn't convinced and she went and turned the sink off.

"Did you see that?" Kaylee asked into the camera. "The sink just turned on."

"And I just turned the sink off." Jeanette replied into the camera

"Jeanette, I'm scared."

"Don't be, this is fake."

"Jeanette, the sink turned on…by its self."

"So?"

"So isn't that haunted? Isn't this the most haunted place ever?"

"Honestly I think the Haunted Mansion ride is where more haunted." Right after Jeanette said that, Kaylee fell down. Kaylee began to pant hard until another pant was heard…Kaylee faced Jeanette with an evil expression. "Okay Kaylee….now you're beginning to freak me out." Kaylee moved closer and closer to Jeanette. Kaylee spoke in someone else's voice,

"GET OUT NOW!" Jeanette managed to have the camera on at the moment and she managed to get that on tape, but more to the point, Jeanette screamed and gathered her things and right before she turned the knob, Kaylee was laughing back into her real voice. Jeanette huffed and dropped her stuff.

"That wasn't funny Kaylee." Jeanette said.

"Well, this proves you do get scared." Kaylee giggled.

"Still it wasn't funny." Then all of sudden a voice whispered into the ears of the girls,

"….die….." The girls looked at each other and they both said,

"Hello?" Right after that, a cold chill ran down the girl's spines.

"Back to the cabin?" Jeanette asked holding the camera that was on record.

"Yeah, I think it's better there." Kaylee agreed and they both packed their stuff up and ran out of Cabin 5 and back to Cabin 3 where they were greeted right when they walked in by Melody and the rest of the cabin.

Jeanette and Kaylee blushed as Melody said tensely,

"SIT…DOWN!" Julianna pulled out two chairs and Jeanette and Kaylee sat in them, they peered over at Angel who had a smirk on her face.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Julianna asked.

"Well, we went into Cabin 5." Jeanette admitted.

"WHAT!" Melody yelled in shock. "THAT IS STRICKTY OFF LIMITS TO ALL CAMPERS!"

"I know but…" Kaylee said but was interrupted by Julianna saying,

"But what?"

"Angel made us." Melody and Julianna looked at all of the campers and then looked at Angel, then each other.

"Angel, you're going to scrub toilets for the rest of camp." Melody said. "As for you two, you'll be doing the camp grounds." The girls thought the camp ground weren't that bad, at least they wouldn't have to be doing the toilets.

The next morning the girls shared the rest of the others what went on in Cabin 5, of course Jeanette told Simon she took his camera and of course he was cool with it. When the girls showed everyone the footage Brittany said,

"I knew that cabin was haunted. I knew it!"

"Wow…and I thought that the cabin thing was hoax, but no, it's real." Eleanor exclaimed.

That day during Lunch the Camp Director had an announcement,

"All right, as you know the boys versus girls camp games are next week and now it's time for the counselors to choose the campers they want to compete."

After Horizontal Hour the campers of cabin 3 lined up. Only two girls could be nominated from each cabin to represent the girls. Who will they be?

**ALLRIGHT VOTING TIME, we have Chrissy, Wendy, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kaylee, and Angel. Vote for which two will be representing Cabin 3 and don't forget to COMMENT on the story I really want 100 reveiws.**


	12. Chapter 12: Talent Show Auditions

**PEOPLE I REALLY NEED THOSE VOTES TO WHO IS GOING TO REPRESENT CABIN 3! PLEASE I NEED EVERYONE IN ON THIS POLE! Sorry I havn't been uploading. Play rehearsl to school work it's hard. Well anyways, enjoy the next chapter.**

Melody and Julianna looked at one another and Melody nodded. Julianna then spoke,

"Girls we know that you are probably expecting us to choose right at this moment, but Melody and I need a little more time to figure this out. We will have a decision by Monday." The girls all made putting noises but were soon stopped by Melody's voice,

"By pouting you're showing Julianna and I that you can't be representatives from our cabin. Might as well have Julianna and I be the representatives." All the girls quickly erased their pouty faces. Angel rolled her eyes and left to go and see Jillian. Melody stuck her tongue out at her and Julianna and Melody walked away. As they did so, Vanessa and Michelle ran to everyone and said,

"We're representing Cabin 4!"

"That's nice." Eleanor said. "But ugh…we have to wait until MONDAY."

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Apparently Melody and Julianna didn't make a decision yet." Jeanette explained.

"GOSH! Why do we have to wait?" Chrissy asked.

"It's because our counselors like to sit on their fannies and be the fat gorillas they are." Wendy laughed. The girls joined in the laughter and saw the Ali running to them.

"I'm representing Cabin 6 with this other girl." She yelled.

"Vanessa and Michelle are representing Cabin 4, but we have to wait until Monday." Brittany said.

"Oh that's too bad." Ali stated. "Well whoever it is, I know that they'll be great." Soon, the boys came running.

"Hey boys, hey Aaron." Chrissy said.

"Hey babe." Aaron said putting his arm around Chrissy's shoulder. "You know what sucks ass?"

"What?"

"I'm not representing Cabin 9; it's probably because they were jealous of my gorgeous flippy hair." Aaron flipped his hair.

"Who is then?" Kaylee asked.

"Me." Kyle said taking Kaylee's hand.

"Who else?" Brittany asked. "Jacob?"

"Hells no." Jacob said coolly "And to be honest I'm glad about it."

"Well it isn't Theodore." Eleanor said.

"HEY!" Theodore said looking offended.

"I'm kidding." Eleanor giggled. "Did you?"  
"No." Theodore sadly responded.

"Why of course!" Jeanette interrupted. "Simon!" Simon blushed deeply as Jeanette approached him.

"Ugh…yeah I wish, but no."

"DAMN!" Jeanette swore under her breath. Simon heard and whispered,

"I heard that."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Jeanette replied back. "You did not hear that."

"Alex?" Brittany said with a sweat, she secretly didn't want Alvin to pair with Kyle especially for what was going on."

"OMG BRIT!" Alvin yelled. "It's me, geez; I can't believe I wasn't your first guess." Oh shit went through Brittany's mind.

"Well Al, I was close to being selected, let's leave it at that." Alex said. "Trever almost didn't pick you."

"I know that, but he still did because I'm AWESOME!"

"No, no, no, no," Melody said walking by. "Everyone knows it really stands for asshole." As Melody walked away, Alex was laughing so hard to where he couldn't breathe.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alvin yelled "Stop making fun of me."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Because it's really lame."

"Oh, okay, so if you pick on us then its lame, okay, I see." Theodore said so seriously without a hint of sarcasm. More laughter filled the air.

"Oh this is great. We need to give emails and numbers." Chrissy said.

"Oh we should." Kaylee agreed. "You know this is the first time I came to a camp and actually made friends."

"Really?" Vanessa asked. "What happened at your former camps?"

"People thought I was extremely quiet and antisocial. So I believed them and the girls were preppy and mean and took control of me and took me down the last day of camp. I changed camps so many times, but I think this will be the first camp that I won't have to change."

"How about the camp that you'll _never_ change." Michelle corrected. "We care about you Kaylee."

"Yeah we do." Alvin said putting his arm around Kaylee. Kaylee was starting to blush and Brittany watched in silence, but in her mind it was full of fighting. She felt like dirt.

"_Am I dirt?_" Brittany thought. "_No, no, no, Alvin's like this around ALL the girls, he'll eventually come back to me. Just keep calm Brit, don't do anything stupid._"

"Anyways, we should all be worried about the talent show auditions." Brittany finally spoke. "They're today during free time. Which is in like what? 2 hours."

"TALENT SHOW AUDTITIONS I FORGOT!" Everyone spoke and then Brittany yelled, "Jinx to you all, now everyone owes me a soda."

Those 2 hours seemed like 2 minutes, but everyone seemed to pull up something to do for the show.

"Next!" Melody and Dani shouted while looking at the sheet.

"Eww it's my brothers." Melody let out.

"Eww it's our sister." The Chipmunks replied.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear that. You know, you shouldn't leave me out of things, it's making me feel bad." Melody sarcastically stated. Simon giggled because he knew what Melody meant and Theodore was so confused to why Simon was giggling. "Okay, how about you give me your talents now." (Sorry but I can't reveal the audition because that would be ruining the surprise)

At Dinner of that fine Saturday night, after all that auditioning was done and over with, everyone was so nervous. They all wanted to be in the talent show but not many people get in. Soon after dinner was done, Dani posted the list of the talent show.

"WHAT!" Melody yelled. "How did Angel and Jillian get in? I mean, I didn't put them in."

"Calm down Mels, I did it because we have to have some group of mean people who just happen to be talentless. Otherwise it's not boring." Dani said. Everyone got accepted into the show. There were some who were extremely upset because they didn't make it but they soon got over it.

"Tomorrow night's the show, are you ready?" Alvin asked Kaylee.

"Yes!" Kaylee said in excitement.

"_I'm not_." Brittany's mind trailed.


	13. Chapter 13: The Talent Show

**HeLLO TiME for the Talent Show. Now please dont get mad at me if you're oc didn't win. I mean I had to make a specific one win because of the story line. KEEP ON REVEWING IM TELLING YOU IF YOU GET ME TO 100, THEN I WILL WRITE SPECIAL THANKYOUS TO EVERYUSER WHO COMMENTED ON THIS STORY ON MY PAGE!**

"Agh Sunday, don't you just smell that fresh air?" Simon asked that Sunday morning while in Cabin 9.

"No Simon, the only thing I'm smelling is…well…Alvin kind of farted." Alex let out.

"ALVIN, GOSH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CUT THE CHEESE!" Kyle yelled while covering his nose.

"CHEESE! Where?" Theodore said looking around. Every guy began to laugh until every guy was shut up by Trever.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Gosh, why did I have to be counselor of a cabin with immature assholes?"

"I don't know I just guess you're just lucky." Simon sarcastically said.

"Hey wait a minute, why does everyone laugh when I say things?" Theodore asked.

"Because you're random." Jacob laughed.

"Oh I see." Theodore replied.

The boys excited the cabin and walked across the bridge. That's when it happened. Simon put his hands on the railing. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you guys looking at?" Simon asked.

"DUDE!" Aaron shouted. "You're hand is on the railing."

"So."

"So everything." Kyle immediately said.

"What?" Simon asked.

"OMG!" Trever said. "None of you told him?"

"Well he was at the toilets when you told us." Alvin said. "And I guess I forgot to say something."

"ALVIN! WHAT WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO TELL ME!" Simon asked curiously. Alvin giggled,

"Well, you see, the bridge, ugh well, many years, some of the boy campers….pee off the bridge." After hearing this news, Simon pulled his hands off the railing, he screamed and ran to the shower houses and of course there is sinks there and he washed his hands. He ran back and caught up with the others.

"You know, that's just disgusting." Simon said calmly.

"It's true Simon." Trever said.

"Well it's still disgusting."

At breakfast there was an announcement. It was about the talent show. There would be first, second, and third place trophies. Everyone looked at the first place trophy with excitement. When everyone was eating, Alvin began,

"Hey guess what?"

"What?" Melody asked "Like if we care."

"Well, Simon touched the railing on the boy's bridge."

"WHAT!" The whole entire girl's asked.

"Simon I can't believe that nobody told you that the guys pee off the bridge." Jeanette said. After hearing this Melody was drinking milk and it came out of her nose because she was laughing so hard.

"Okay let's stop talking about pee." Eleanor sighed. "I'm eating."

"Yeah changing the subject." Kaylee said. "Who's excited for tonight?"

"Me!" Everyone shouted,

"I heard the counselor skits are the best." Ali said.

"They are always the best." Chrissy said. "But remember counselors skits are just for fun so they aren't counted for the trophies."

"Yeah that is true." Julianna said. "You'll love this year's counselor skit."

"Really? Could you maybe give us a hint?" Wendy and Michelle both asked.

"Nope, sorry that would be cheating." Melody, Trever, and Julianna said. Everyone sighed and the counselors just looked at each other and smiled.

That night was a nervous night. The camp director began announcing names. Then came in the boys to perform.

"Here we have the Chipmunks." The Chipmunks stepped on the stage. They sang Fun, Fun, Fun by the Beach Boys. Afterwards everyone clapped. Kaylee and Ali made a sign that said go Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Melody made one of her own except she crossed out Alvin's name. The next few kids went and then came Wendy.

"Now here's Wendy on her guitar and singing." The Camp Director said. Wendy smiled and waved to Michelle who was holding a sign that said Wendy's AWESOME. Chrissy was helping to hold it up. After Wendy and a bunch of applause it was Cabin 9.

"Hello, and welcome to jungle discovery." Trever said as Cabin 9 boys under a sheet came on stage. "Today here's a centi (pronounced senta) now if you see one in the wild do not approach it. Luckily my partner Joey and I trained this one well. Centi, count to 3." The Cabin 9 boys under the sheet stomped 3 times. "Centi, say hello." The Cabin 9 boys said hello at the same time. "All right now for this last trick, we need a volunteer." Eleanor raised her name. "Yes, you Eleanor. Now Eleanor could you lie down?" Eleanor lied down. "Now Centi will jump over Eleanor. Centi jump." The sheeted figure stepped over Eleanor and then water was spilled onto Eleanor from a cup that Theodore was holding under the sheet. Eleanor jumped up and everyone laughed. Then Trever and Joey said,

"Awww centipeed (centipede)." Everyone laughed some more including Eleanor. A couple more kids went and then came Angel and Jillian who tried to sing Britney Spears which didn't work. Dani and Melody laughed with each other at how bad they were. Next was Chrissy and Ali who did a dance routine.

Now was intermission where Melody came out and said,

"Congratulations you're half way through the show. So let me tell you a joke before we move on. Hey if Alvin and Simon jumped out of an airplane, who would hit the ground first? Simon because Alvin would have to stop and ask for directions." The crowd laughed and laughed. "Another dumb Alvin joke, I'll be here all week."

"Now we have Kaylee." The camp director said. Kaylee sang her heart out and got a lot of applause. There was Ashley and Vanessa who did a duet. The Chipettes came out in shimmery outfits and sang Single Ladies by Beyonce. A few more campers went and then finally before the trophies, the counselor skit.

Melody, Trever, Julianna, Dani, Joey, and other counselors came out. Dani came out with a sign that read, counselors brushed their teeth before this. Dani sat down and stuck a piece of a gum in her mouth. She chewed it for a while than spit it out and gave it to Melody, who gave it to Trever, who gave it to Joey, and to Julianna, and to the rest then. The crowd was laughing/grossed out. That's when the counselors passed down a kiss. The best one was where Trever kissed Joey. Every camper was laughing. Although they both were stage kissing which isn't kissing. After all that, the counselors asked,

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"No." Came everyone's reply (even though they did but this is acting) They all made gagging noises and that was the end.

"All right. Now 3rd place goes to Centipede by Cabin 9." The Camp Director said. "2nd place is a tie the Chipmunks and Chipettes will receive each a 2nd place trophy. Now 1st is…

"Us." Angel and Julianna said.

"Kaylee." Kaylee's jaw dropped as she received the 1st place trophy. Alvin came and wrapped his arm around Kaylee and kissed her cheek. Brittany's jaw dropped. As Kaylee went to bed that night, she was filled with good dreams while Brittany was filled with jealousy.

**All RIGHT CONTINUE VOTING FOR WHO SHOULD REPRESENT CABIN 3!**


	14. Chapter 14: To be Sore, Sad, & Random

**I promised I would give you a long Chapter and here it is. Keep reveiwing! :D This is a good chapter trust me.**

Everyone had been sore. No one wanted to get up to the wake-up bell, well except Theodore and Eleanor. The talent show made everyone feel extremely tired. Brittany especially didn't want to get up.

"Girls, wake up, don't make me get up, I have bags under my eyes." Melody complained.

"Brittany, please wake up."Eleanor said while shaking Brittany. Brittany turned over to Eleanor and the completely empty cabin and asked,

"What time is it?"

"Ugh, time for you to get a watch."

"But, watches are so….last year. Anyways, where is our cabin?"

"They went up to the lodge, Julianna told me to get you up."

"Oh, well, okay." Brittany sighed.

"You know Brittany, something is wrong with you today. I can feel it." Eleanor began.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany said as she got up and began brushing her hair.

"Well, you don't seem happy."

"Ellie, please don't ask that, I'm fine."

"Brittany are you on your dot?"

"My dot? Oh…I see what you mean. No I'm not on my dot."

"Brittany, something is wrong and if you're not on your dot, there _is_ something wrong."

"Okay there is, but you can't tell anybody which includes Jeanette and especially don't tell Kaylee."

"Fine."

"Sister shake on it."

"Yes, fine, okay Brittany." The two sisters began to do their special shake and as it ended Eleanor said, "Now tell me already."

"Well you see, a couple days ago I overheard Kyle and Kaylee talking. Kyle likes Kaylee but Kaylee likes Alvin." Eleanor gasped while covering her mouth. "As I was saying," Brittany said. "I overheard Kaylee agreeing to pretend to be Kyle's girlfriend so she can make Alvin jealous. Yesterday, Alvin put his arm around Kaylee. I don't understand, does Alvin like her?"

"The only thing to do Brittany is…to talk to him." Eleanor suggested. "You can't hold this on your back any longer."

"I'm just so scared to." Brittany sighed. "I sort of l-l-lo-lo-love him. I really do Ellie, I can't lose him."

"More the better reason to talk to him." Eleanor replied.

"You're right; I guess I'll talk to him." Brittany and Eleanor walked to the shower houses and Brittany took the fastest shower ever and got dressed. Brittany and Eleanor arrived just in time. Right when they got to the lodge, the Breakfast bell rang.

At breakfast Julianna announced,

"Cabin 3, Melody and I will tell you who is representing our cabin after breakfast." The girls began to get excited.

"Chrissy, I hope it's you." Wendy said.

"I hope it's you too." Chrissy responded.

"Hey everyone guess what?" Simon asked.

"What?" Ali, Chrissy, Wendy, Michelle, Vanessa, and Jeanette asked.

"I lost the game."

"Great Simon, now I lost the game." Jeanette said.

"I lost the game too." Chrissy giggled.

"Come on, I haven't lost the game in two months now I lost." Vanessa said.

"What's the game?" Wendy, Ali, and Michelle asked. Melody happened to overhear and said,

"The game is some stupid game that you can never win. It's a game where you can't think about the game or you lose. After you lose, you can't play again until 30 mintues are up. Great now after I said that, I lost the game."

"Why can't anyone win the game?" Ali asked. Trever than leaned over and said,

"You just can't. That's the _real_ game. Melody and the boys play it where you can win the game. It has to be your birthday and then you win the game."

"Oh then I'd rather play it that way." As this conversation about the so called Game went on, Kaylee turned to Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, do you think I'll be a representative?" She asked. Brittany didn't dare answer. She turned away and continued eating her breakfast, a hardboiled egg and cereal. Alvin leaned over to Brittany at the table and asked,

"Can you pass the salt? I need it for my hardboiled egg." Brittany smiled in an awkward way and took the salt shaker and slammed it on his side of the table. Everyone at that table stopped talking and faced Brittany who began eating her cereal again. After 5 seconds of that awkward silence, everyone went back to what they were doing. "Geez, Brittany you could have set it down gently you know." Alvin began while putting salt on his hardboiled egg and that's when Brittany said,

"You and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know damn well what."

"No actually I don't."

"You know what Alvin, forget it. I'm not important."

"Of course you are important." After Alvin said that, Brittany rolled her eyes and turned away from Alvin and started eating her hardboiled egg. Angel then walked by to the opposite end of the table and said,

"Alvin, can't you see she's mad at you?"

"Angel, I think I can see that with my 20-20 vision." Alvin responded.

"I just can't believe your still going out with that bitch." The most deadly word was said. Brittany overheard it and as a tear rolled down her eye, she turned to Angel smirked at her and after 3 seconds of dead silence, rage overcame Brittany. Brittany got up from her seat and got on the table and jumped off it tackling Angel on the opposite side. Brittany began throwing punches and yelling,

"YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" The camp counselors of cabin 3 burst into action and broke up the fight. Brittany had given Angel a black eye and bruises all over her face. Melody grabbed Brittany and Julianna grabbed Angel. The camp director yelled,

"Take those two to my office now!" Melody and Julianna nodded. Then the camp director announced, "Everyone go back to eating."

Upstairs Melody had Brittany in a ringer in the press. Julianna had Angel in a head lock. The two girls tried to fight for freedom of their counselors, but couldn't so they eventually gave up as they entered the camp director's office. Melody and Julianna watched the campers until the camp director appeared and sent them back down to breakfast.

"Care to explain?" The camp director asked.

"It's her fault." Brittany said. "She called me a bitch."

"Well, you are." Angel replied.

"GIRLS!" The camp director yelled. The room was silent. "Brittany is talking, Angel. Hush and wait your turn. Go on Brittany."

"After she called me a bitch, I just snapped. I'm so sorry; I've had a terrible morning."

"Brittany, you must apologize to Angel, after all I'm not the one you hit. Brittany, dear, you need to control your temper. I hope this doesn't happen again or I'm afraid I will have to kick you out of camp." Brittany nodded and faced Angel and said,

"Sorry."

"As for you Miss Angel Kastaway, this is the second fight you got yourself into. First, you will apologize to Brittany for calling her that. Then you will stay here with me and we're going to call your parents young lady. I'm not kicking you out of camp, but I think your parents should know what word you just used."

"Sorry." Angel said in a fake sorry tone.

"Now Brittany, you may leave. Melody and Julianna are waiting for you by the picnic benches outside." The camp director said. Brittany got out of her seat and walked out of the office only to see Melody standing there.

"Melody? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the cabin?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be great if you and I had a little chat." Melody said.

"What do you mean?"

"Eleanor told me the whole story." Melody said while beginning to walk with Brittany.

"Oh, did she tell anyone else?"

"No, she only told me."

"So you know about the whole Kaylee and Alvin thing?"

"Yes I do. Brittany, Alvin is going through a phase called Camp Romance."

"What's that?"

"Where a guy falls for a girl at camp, but once camp ends, he stops falling for her."

"So you really believe Alvin is in this phase?"

"Well duh, he's Alvin. Alvin is the kind of boy who would be most likely to go through this phase. So let Alvin kiss Kaylee on the cheek, it will be all over with once camp is over with."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, this is his sister, who happens to spend every single day with him."

"Okay, I believe you."

Once Melody and Brittany arrived to the picnic table, Cabin 3 stared at Brittany as she sat down in between her sisters.

"All right, Melody and I have reached our decision." Julianna said. "The representatives are Brittany and Kaylee." Brittany's mouth dropped, Kaylee screamed in excitement. The rest of cabin 3 made aww noises but Melody shushed them up and said,

"Our subs will be Wendy and Eleanor and I don't want to hear any more awing noises or I will give you a reason to aww." Cabin 3 immediately fixed their attitude and congratulated Brittany and Kaylee.

"Training begins today during free time." Julianna said. "Subs, you must come too. We are training at the girl's field today while the boys will train in the boy's meadow. The rest of you all have a good free time." As Julianna and Melody left, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Kyle arrived on the scene.

"Hey boys, guess what?" Kaylee shouted. "Brittany and I are training buddies."

"Ugh yeah." Brittany said nervously. She didn't want to face Alvin.

"Congratulations." Simon said.

"Yeah, congrats." Theodore said. "Hey Simon?"

"Yeah."

"What's a dunce?

"Ugh it means you're dumb, Theodore."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, that was totally random." Kyle said. "Well, good luck at practice Kaylee." He kissed her cheek and Alvin looked at this in jealousy and Brittany caught him, but she wouldn't dare speak. She remembered Melody's words.

The rest of the day went by and as Kaylee, Brittany, Wendy, and Eleanor headed off to practice, Chrissy and Jeanette who went and sat on the swings. They were later joined by Simon, Theodore, and Aaron.

"Alex, Alvin, Kyle, and Jacob are at training." Aaron said. "You should have seen the look on Jacob's face, when he found out he was a sub. He was mad, gosh, he's so lazy."

"I don't know about all of you, but something is up with Alvin." Simon said.

"Oh my gosh Simon! I was about to say the same thing about Brittany." Jeanette responded.

"They both seem to be very apprehensive about something."

"I could agree." Kyle said knowing exactly what Simon meant. "Brittany and Alvin were talking this morning before Brittany's fight. I overheard that Brittany needed to talk to Alvin."

"OH MY!" Theodore screamed. Everyone made a shushing noise and Theodore then lowered his tone. "You don't think Brittany was going to break up with Alvin do you?"

"No way!" Jeanette quickly responded. "I imagine Alvin would be breaking up with her."

"Wait a minute, the only reason why Alvin and Brittany would be breaking up, is if there was another person that was involved. Brittany couldn't be falling for a totally different guy or we would have noticed. Her flirting is so obvious." Simon said.

"Then Alvin must like one of the girls then." Theodore said.

"I'd hate to say it, but I think it's a yes." Simon responded.

"And I think I know who he likes." Jeanette said. "It has to be a girl he's met and spent a lot of time with. It has to be a girl who may have affection towards Alvin. It has to be a girl who's gotten a kiss on the cheek from him and her boyfriend doesn't get jealous and point it out to him." Everyone looked at Kyle and Jeanette said,

"I think Kaylee is the one Alvin likes." Kyle stared long and hard at everyone and sighed,

"Okay I'll confess."

**I have a new story up, it's a Christmas story. It's called 25 Days Until Our First Christmas Togethor. Also keep reveiwing I don't care if it's one sentence just give me a reveiw. Thanks :)**


End file.
